Café Encounter
by Bluelgummies
Summary: It's yet another normal day at Bastion café...


_**A/N: My first fan fic...(yay, anyone?) :3  
Heh...wrote this in dedication to my bestest friend, who has his birthday today (Hippy, happy b-de Moh! 3)  
Well, well, well...hope y'all like it though ;)  
R&R (mehn...--that reminds me of M&M's...gosh am hungry xDD)  
x 3 o**_

**CAFÉ ENCOUNTER**

It was a normal and noisy day at Bastion café, a favorite hang-out for the teens from the high school nearby. Shouts and chatter of this and that could be heard from different angles of the tiny café. "Unhand my ice cream this instant!" Someone shouted exasperatedly. "My God...who talks like _that_?" Came an audibly mumbled comment. The lanky blond who'd been shouting turned round in his seat by the counters to face the smaller boy seated beside him. "Thank you, Zexion." The blond said icily. "Appreciated and duly noted." He finished in an arrogantlysarcastic tone, fixing the other with a green-eyed glare. The boy beside him merely rolled an eye – the other was covered by a slick mop of silvery-blue hair – and turned back to the voluminous book he'd been reading.

A distinct rustling could be heard, which was then followed by another shrill cry. "Marluxia, stop!" Yelled the owner of the ice cream. "Don't you _dare_ tear it open!" He growled, jumping off of his seat in a whisk of long blond hair. Marluxia, the pink-haired boy in possession of the said ice cream chuckled deviously. "Ah-ah, Vexen," He smirked at the blond. "You move and the ice cream gets ripped right open!" He said, relishing the other's clear irritation as he wiggled his fingers ominously along the shiny, gold plastic wrapping of the ice cream.

"Could someone shut them up, _please_!?" Came a low, irritated groan from a blue-haired boy. "What's wrong, Saïxxy?" Asked a tan silverette with amber eyes absently, scribbling frantically into a note book. The bluenette, who was hunched over the same table the silver-haired one sat at turned his head to face him. "Xemnas, don't _ever _call me that again..." The bluenette growled. "Sorry Saïx," Xemnas scoffed amusedly at his best friend. Saïx sighed in ire. "They're giving me a headache..." He mumbled, rubbing at the x-shaped scar on his forehead in an effect to ward off the pain. Xemnas paused his writing, looking up from the book, first glancing at Saïx's distressed expression, then turning to look around at the ongoing scene in the café. Marluxia was currently performing a song of some sorts, using the ice cream as a microphone as he traipsed around the café. He moved swiftly between tables and people, avoiding the fuming blond and his feeble attempts at grasping back the treat.

Xemnas felt he already knew what had happened, but still decided to ask, "What's all the noise about?" The three people playing cards on the table next to Xemnas merely chuckled. "I toldya it was gonna be another fight, didn't I dudes?" Savored a rather scar-faced boy with long salt-and-pepper hair and an eye patch. "Xigba', I rather don't think you did, love," lulled a blond with a heavy Brittish accent, hands moving in a blur as he dealt the next round of cards. "Luxord, do you even know what you're dealing?" Whistled Xigbar, his one eye following the said one's hands. Xaldin, a huge boy with a black head of dreadlocks, sitting between the two scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How typical...Marly's gonna do something stupid...again." Xemnas raised a brow at the three boys' conversation as they plain ignored him. He briefly looked at a well-built, tall boy sitting in a corner, silently observing the threesome's game of cards, asking him, "Lexaeus, do you know what happened?" Said one nodded his brown-haired head, not elaborating his knowledge any further. Xemnas rolled his eyes before turning around to face another threesome, these ones seated at the table on his other side.

"It's love. L-O-V-E. Got it memorized?" Grinned a spiky red-head, the tear drop tattoos beneath his green eyes scrunching up a bit as he snickered. "Really!?" Asked a blond with a half-mullet, half-mo-hawk style in a bright, sing-song voice, his watery blue eyes spreading wide – he absolutely loved romance. "Uh...no, Demyx." Replied a mussed up, tiny blond seated beside the red-head. "Axel's just lying." Said one rolled his eyes at the statement, muttering, "Yeah, Roxas. Whatever..." Said one elbowed his friend, replying Xemnas as he said, "Marluxia simply took Vexen's ice cream." He shrugged his shoulders to highlight the simplicity of his sentence.

Xemnas sighed, turning to face the ice cream scene once more. "Marly, just give him the ice cream back...so we can all have some peace." He said wearily.

This was responded by a chuckle, and if one looked Marluxia directly in the eye, a calculative glint full of mischievousness could be seen flashing across his sapphire-blue eyes. "Nah...", he said. "he can come and get it from...here!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Tell me you just didn't put my ice cream down the front of your pants." Came Vexen's clearly disgusted groan. Marluxia giggled loudly, accompanied by cheers and snorts from nearby tables, a deep chuckle from Lexaues, Zexion's haughty snort, a few exclamations of "eww" and "gross" from Demyx and Roxas, and the smacking sounds of Saïx and Xemnas palming their faces in unison. "Nice one, Marly!" Came Axel's congratulative whoot, whilst Marluxia's best friend, a cropped blond girl with cockroach-like antennae of hair sticking up front said, "Eww, Marly...you're a frign' fag!"

"I think I just lost my appetite...", said Vexen defeatedly, glaring at the pink-haired boy. "you can have the ice cream by all means...it's all yours." He said as he stood up, walked across the floor of the tiny café and pushed himself out the door, the bell above the door tinkling merrily. There soon came a second tinkle, followed by amused shouts between chuckles. "Come on, Vexxy! It was just a joke! I didn't really shove it down my...or maybe I did, but it's still got the wrappings on...Vexen! Come back!"

As aforementioned, it was a normal and noisy day at Bastion café, the favorite hang-out for the teens from the high school nearby.


End file.
